The Mysterious Meister of the DWMA
by CrimsonButterflyx
Summary: After the battle with the Kishin Asura everything goes back to normal at the DWMA, or does it? When two mysterious girls join the class at the DWMA, everything began to change. What will happen to Maka's gang when the new girls are suddenly forced to join their resonance group?
1. New Girls?

"Hey, I heard there were going to be some more new kids coming in today." Black*Star told the gang enthusiastically. He stood on the desk proudly, laughing in a somewhat creepy way. "That means the first person they should meet is the school's biggest star, me! Black*Star!"

As usual it was only Tsubaki who smiled at his idiotic comments, leaving the rest of the group frowning. He continued posing in a superior manner, making the group put their heads down in embarrassment. As for the idea of a new student, Maka pondered to herself quietly, leaving the group wondering why she wasn't saying anything. "Hey Maka, what's up?" Soul questioned her, already sensing the tension in Maka's wave length. "Oh, it's nothing..." she murmured before she was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

In came rolling their teacher, Professor Stein, followed by two girls of very different heights. "For your information Black*Star, they're already here. So I think you failed that task of yours." the professor said, turning the big cog in his head a few times as he gestured to the two standing beside him. The whole entire gang rested their eyes on the girls, not sure what to think of them at first.

One was quite short in height with what looked like an eyepatch under her long choppy fringe. To Kid's horror, she not only had an asymmetrical fringe, but her ponytails were also tied up in two completely different spots: one high and one low. The only thing that seemed to stand out about that particular girl was her bright green eye, which was quite beautiful yet mysterious.

As for the taller girl beside her, she was quite the sight. Her obviously dyed purple hair was tied up in a high ponytail on the top of her head, with strands of loose hair falling to frame her perfectly shaped face. Oddly enough, this girl's eyes were two completely different colours, one the bright green the other girl had, and the other a crystal blue that stood out from the other eye.

"Class, these new are your new classmates." he says, gesturing for the two to introduce themselves. The taller girl seemed eager to get started, grinning devilishly. "I'm Alexis and this midget is my twin sister Mystica~!" she exclaimed happily, pushing Mystica forward to try and get her to speak up. "I'm Mystica." the black haired girl spoke slowly, her voice barely audible. The two were about to make their way to their seats when a short blue haired boy got in their way.

"You think you can waltz in here without a fight, well you're wrong because Black*Star is the star of this class!" he yelled in her face, getting pumped up for another fight. Mystica sighed in annoyance. "I don't want to have to deal with this on my first day..." she said quietly, blocking the punch that the boy swung at her. In another instant, she'd sent him flying into a wall.

"Now now Mystica, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Alexis said, grinning at her sister in satisfaction. Mystica looked down at her feet, slightly embarrassed at what she had done. She felt the eyes of everyone in the class boring into the back of her head, partly from shock but also in admiration. "I... I'm sorry." she spoke up, helping a rather stunned him out of the wall. "I forfeit so you win... Happy now?" Black*Star's stunned expression was soon replaced with a determined grin. "Oh yeah! That's right! Another victory for the world's greatest star!"

Mystica ignored his comments and went straight to her seat up the back of the class room, soon followed by a smirking Alexis. "Already showing up the boys my dear sis? You're a talent y'know that, I don't know why you're wasting your time with him." she said quite harshly, leaving Mystica slightly horrified. She cleared her throat quietly. "I'm just as much a student here as anyone else, that doesn't mean I'm better than them. He had quite a large soul wave length, that means he is no pushover."

Maka's head jerked up when she overheard the two girls talking. "She... she can use Soul Perception too. What kind of girl is she?" the blonde exclaimed to herself, forgetting that the rest of the group was with her. Soul looked at his partner in confusion. "Why don't you check her soul wavelength out then?" he suggested, quite curious to find out about the pair. Maka nodded, closing her eyes and concentrating. She then looked up at the two girls and gasped.

"They're... huge." she exclaimed, slightly taken aback by the power she was seeing from the girls. "Like how big?" Soul questioned, even interested interested now. 'Big enough to give Stein a run for his money..." she sighed, wondering how impossible it would be to beat them. "But that brings me to one question, who's the weapon?"

Maka gasped in surprise when she saw a purple-haired figure perched in front of her on the desk. "That would be me." she smirked. "Are you really interested in our soul wavelengths? You must have the same power as Mysti, that's awesome!"

Everyone starred at Alexis is amazement. "Did... Did you just jump from the top row?!" Kid exclaimed. "And why are you standing on one foot!? That's not symmetrical and it's hurting my eyes!"

"Alexis, take a seat would you." Professor Stein said annoyedly, once again twisting the cog in his head. "We're going to have to see what you two can pull off in order to fit you into a team. So class, this lesson will just be about making our first team of four, you got that?"

Alexis smiled and kindly obliged, sliding herself on a seat next to this strange group of kids. "Hey, if you're a weapon then what exactly are you?" Soul asked causally, trying to look cool as always. The purple-haired girl motioned for her meister to come down and meet her. Mystica slowly got up from her seat, moving so quietly that not even Black*Star could hear her. "You'll just have to find out, won't you? Sis, you ready?" Alex smirked, and after a swift nod they both appeared at the front of the class. "When you're ready girls."

"Alexis." Mystica said, holding out both of her hands. The second girl jumped out to meet her hands, a determined smile on her face. As Alexis met hands with her sister, her body transformed into her weapon. With her arms clenched against a hilt of a sword above her head, Mystica closed her eye. As she brought the sword downwards, the one blade split into two, causing the whole class to gasp. Not only from the immense power they were seeing, but also from an eager Black*Star jumping down in front of them. He was ready to attack and he meant business.

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!" he yelled, his weapon giving him a nod and turning into his desired form. Mystica sighed again in annoyance. "This kid, again." she said in her monotone voice. "When are you going to stop now? Do I have to send you back to your seat?" Black*Star shook his head. "I want a real battle, because no one can beat the one and only Black*Star! Hahaha!" Mysti gave him a slight smirk, waiting for him to attack.

As usual, Black*Star never usually had a strategy up his sleeve and lunged at his opponent without hesitation. The black-haired fighter took one of her swords and used it to block his attack, flinging the rest of her body up and over his head. She then landed on her feet, using her second sword to swiftly stab him through the back. Mysti smirked in satisfaction before realizing something: she'd missed her target. "Damn it." her weapon cursed

"She's flexible." Maka remarked to her group. "She's almost fighting at the speed of Black*Star, but not quite fast enough." Soul replied to his partner. Kid, who hadn't really said anything to the group in the past few minutes was very intrigued. _One weapon that could split into two? How convenient and how symmetrical! _he thought to himself happily.

"You're wasting my time... Just stop moving would you?" Mystica said, her voice starting to show her annoyance. "If you don't hurry up and give up, I'm not going to make this easy on you, understand?" Black*Star smirked at the raven-hair's threats. "Haven't I told you, I'm Black*Star, I neve...!" he began, but was cut off by the sound of a slice through the stomach. He coughed up some blood before hunching over.

"What... the... hell..." he coughed, nearly falling to the ground. Tsubaki transformed out of her weapon form to catch him. "Hey, I'm... I'm not done yet." he managed to breathe, trying to get out of Tsubaki's grasp. "I think you've had enough for today." Soul said as he walked down the stairs, grabbing his legs and carrying him out of the room with Tsubaki.

Stein smirked quite evilly. "After that display, I think I have the perfect team for you." Mystica let go of Alexis as she transformed out of her weapon form. The class was still dumbfound by the strength of these two girls, making Mystica feel slightly uncomfortable. _I already hurt a student here... I don't know if I can do this... _she thought to herself.

"Maka, come here would you." Stein announced, beckoning her to the front of the classroom. With a determined expression on her face. _He can't make me fight... I don't have my weapon... _she pondered to herself. "Yes sir?" she question when she was finally standing in front of the Professor. "You see these two here?" he said, gesturing to the girls who weren't seeming to pay any attention to what he was saying. Maka gave a slow nod.

"They're going to be in your team."


	2. Resonance Team?

"You said what?!" a beaten up Black*Star freaked out from his bed. "That crazy chick is in our team?! What is Stein thinking? Well... that gives me more time to get my revenge. No one defeats Black*Star! HAHAHA!" Maka shook her head at her friend. "Well, according to Stein, her wavelength is too powerful for any other group to be able to handle in their team." she sighed, turning around to the quiet sound of an opening door.

A familiar Raven-haired figure walked into the infirmary, a regretful look on her face. "I... I'm sorry..." she muttered, obviously upset about what had happened. She gave a slight bow before rushing out of the infirmary again.

"What was that all about?" Black*Star questioned, slightly confused about her actions. "I'm sure it was nothing, just get some rest would ya? We've got to perform our first resonance link with them tomorrow. So be ready." Maka smiled, Black*Star giving her a determined grin in return. The blond turned on her heel, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Well look who's already here." Soul smirked as he saw the two girls, standing out in the forest by themselves. Mystica was sitting down next to the purple haired girl, who was leaning against a tree. "Hey you guys! Over here!" Alexis beamed, waving her hand around. Even Mystica, who wasn't very talkative, lifted her head up and gave them a small smile. Maka smiled back. _They don't seem too bad. _she smiled to herself, running over to them. She was soon followed by Soul, her weapon partner.

"So, you two are weapon partners right?" Alexis asked. Maka gave her a small nod, her partner Soul smirking his usual smirk. "I'm just going to take a guess at this, but the weapon is.." she started, before she was cut off by her sister. "The weapon is the boy." she said bluntly, causing Alexis to frown. "Hey! I was going to answer that! I have a brain too y'know!" she fumed, karate chopping her sister on the head.

"Here comes Black*Star, yahoo!" a voice yelled from the trees. Mystica looked up to see the boy with blue hair sitting on a branch above her. In his hand was none other than his weapon Tsubaki. The raven-haired girl who was sitting down instinctively rolled out of the way as he came flying down from the tree. She gasped when the figure of Black*Star had her pinned against the ground.

"Got you now, hahaha! No one is a match for Black*Star!" he smirked in her face, that was slightly flushed. "Can.. you move..." she said quietly, her skirt up around her waist, slightly showing her pink underwear. Black*Star jumped off the girl in embarrassment, an obvious nose bleed coming on. Soul on the other hand, was too busy laughing at Black*Star's reaction to get his usual nosebleed. "Black*Star defeated by panties!" he gasped, trying to contain himself. Mystica quickly pulled her skirt down, her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment.

During that display of Black*Star's, no one had noticed the arrival of Death the Kid and his weapon partners: Liz and Patty. "Black*Star, are you really looking for another beating?" he frowned as he watched the boy try and attack the girl again. "Of course not! It's pretty obvious that..." he began, before he was cut off by a certain professor who was turning the cog in his head. "That you're not going to beat her any time soon." Stein finished, aware of the whole panties situation.

The nine of the group were standing out in the forest area of Death City, their professor appearing in front of them. "Alright everyone, this has to work a certain way for this to work properly. First of all, Mystica. We need you to Soul Resonance with Alexis, you got that first part?" Stein told the girls, the raven giving him a curt nod. "Alexis?" the black-haired girl asked, Alexis giving her a small nod. Mystica held out her hands, ready for Alex's transformation.

"Lets go Soul Resonance." the two yelled in synch. The gang couldn't help but to cover their faces from the power that they were seeing. "How... is... this even... possible?" Kid breathed. Stein looked at his student, his expression serious. "Their twin resonance is probably one of the strongest I've ever seen. Usually any twins have quite a similar soul wavelength... except for these two. They couldn't be more different." "Twins?!" everyone exclaimed, not having thought of them as related at all.

"Okay, Kid and Mystica, I want you to join, got that?" Stein yelled as Kid and his weapons resonated. Kid nodded as the two brought their souls out to meet. _Her soul wavelength is quite closed off, but still compatible enough._ he thought as they joined successfully. "Alright, I need you two to now resonate with Black*Star, remember his soul wavelength problem you have to overcome." the professor warned, as Black*Star's wavelength came out to meet the two. Just by what looked like pure luck, the three were successfully joined. Maka was the last one left.

As the three resonating were aware, their leader was of course Maka. "Maka, this is going to be more challenging than last time. You ready?" Maka nodded at her professor, resonating her soul. The three other connected souls joined with Maka's successfully, or did they?

It worked for around 5 seconds before breaking apart. Everyone looked around to see who it could have been, and all eyes were rested on Mystica. "I see what happened there..." Stein murmured under his breath. "Mystica, I need you to come with me. Everyone else, just wait here." Mystica nodded reluctantly and followed after the quirky professor.

The professor looked at the girl that was standing in front of him. Her head was down and she seemed like she refused to let anyone into her personal bubble. "Why couldn't you hold the link, Mystica." he asked her, his tone flat. She kicked the ground a few times, not sure of what to say. "I know about your circumstances, why are you letting them stop you? You have great potential you know." Professor Stein twisted the cog in his head before the girl looked up.

"I..." she started. "I just got scared... I don't know how to trust people..." she murmured, kicking the ground once more. Stein gave her a small smile. "I know people must have used you in the past, but you have to know that it is the past. You have to keep moving forward and learning to trust those who count. You'll understand me later."

"I wonder what's taking them so long..." Black*Star murmured. "I have a battle to finish with her!" He was about to start laughing his usual laugh when a certain purple-haired girl karate chopped him on the head. "Stop picking fights with my sister, it's not going to end out well for you." she laughed, the whole group joining in too. "I'm sorry she's so quiet, but she's a good person. She just needs time." Alexis smiled. "Speaking of the devil, look who's here."

A gently smiling Mystica and the professor returned, causing even Black*Star to smile. "You ready now?" Kid asked, resonating his soul. She let out a small giggle and nodded, joining her soul wavelength with his. Black*Star was the next in the pattern to join, creating an even stronger wavelength. "Maka, you ready?" Black*Star grinned, getting a nod from the blond.

"All right!" Black*Star exclaimed, more excited than he had been before. Everyone smiled at Mystica in satisfaction. The raven haired girl smiled happily at her group, her uneven ponytails bouncing up and down. "There's a lot more improvement that can be done..." Stein commented. "But it's a success, good job guys."

"I think that calls for a bit of a celebration." Maka grinned. "Everyone, my house at 7? Got it?" Soul frowned at her. "Your house? Are you forgetting who else lives there too?" he frowned, soon being pulled along by an impatient Maka.

_She's joining with us enough to keep the resonance link together... _Maka thought. _But there's a part of her soul I can't read... Just who is she?_


	3. Alexis the Double Edge Sword?

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'd just like to let you know that this chapter is from Alexis' point of view. I'm hoping to give you guys a better idea on what the twins are like, so I hope you enjoy! Also~ Watch out for the next chapter which shall be Mystica's chapter! Anyway, get reading and hope you like it~! :D**

* * *

I stared at the clock out of pure boredom. It had been a week since Mysti and I had started at the Death Weapon Meister Academy and all we had learnt so far was pure theory. What was the point in learning all this theory anyway if we didn't even get to put it into action straight away? I let out an exasperated sigh, causing my younger twin sister to look up from her papers.

"What is it now?" Mystica said in that irritably flat voice she knew I hated. I shook my head. "I wasn't sighing for any apparent reason other than how bored I am. How can you even concentrate on your notes the way you do anyway?" I questioned my sister, a slight laugh escaping my lips. Mystica eyed me for a few seconds before turning her attention back to her notes. _Well I didn't want to talk to you either... _I thought to myself as I stared down at my blank page.

I was seriously considering getting up and leaving when I noticed something. Death the Kid, also known as Lord Death's son, was furiously erasing the writing on his paper. As usual he was crying over his apparently asymmetrical notes, something that always made me laugh.

"Hey Kid, lack of symmetry again I see?" I teased, causing Liz and Patty to look up at me with an obvious smirk on their faces. _Well at least I'm not the only one who finds that funny! _I said to myself mentally, returning a grin to the two sisters.

I was really starting to enjoy everyone's company here, except for one person that continued to cross my mind. My eyes drifted until they rested on a certain girl with ponytails: Maka Albarn. Yeah, she was nice to our faces, but I know she wants something more from us deep down. I just can't seem to pin point what.

My thoughts were interrupted when Kid I realised that Kid had been speaking to my sister and I. "... So what do you think you two? You coming?" he finished, my head then turning to my little sister. "Uhh..." she started, until I of course cut in. "Don't worry, we'll be there." I grinned as the bell rang for the end of class. I grabbed my books quickly and ran out the hallway, forgetting all about poor Mystica who was sitting right next to me.

* * *

"I told you I was sorry!" I exclaimed to my sister as she walked straight past me on her way to the shower. She shook her head which obviously meant I still wasn't forgiven. Man she was stubborn sometimes! "Oh, and don't take too long in the bathroom, other people live here you know." I yelled back at her as she closed the door, hearing a muffled 'okay' for a reply.

I sighed as I thought about the idea of having to see the group. I really liked them it just felt like they just didn't trust us. I was starting to sink deeper in my thoughts when I heard the sound of my sister opening the bathroom door, already dressed. "Geez woman, I didn't mean give me 5 hours to get ready!" I laughed at her, before realizing something important. I hadn't chose something to wear.

I made a mad dash to my closet, searching through my dresses. Damn it, why didn't I have more dresses? My arms stopped when I came to a simple black dress. I wasn't fond of dresses but it was the only thing that seemed appropriate for the occasion. _Who cares?! _I thought to myself. I didn't have time to find anything else. I pulled it out of the closet and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

* * *

"We're going to be late~!" I exclaimed as I rushed down the street, soon followed by a walking Mystica. She shook her head at me once again. "We wouldn't be late if you didn't take so long." she said flatly. I ignored her sarcastic comment and ran as quick as my flats allowed me to, my purple hair flowing neatly behind me.

"You finally made it." Kid greeted sarcastically as I was still catching my breath. Was this really a house? I exhaled loudly, feeling a body come up beside me, causing me to jump back in surprise. Mystica giggled, something kind of out of character for her. "Why don't I show you two inside, it's not like you've been here before." he laughed, ushering us in. Mystica followed the boy with a blank stare, with me not far behind.

We walked around the 'house', I realized Mystica was acting kind of strange. I thought it was just my imagination, so I thought I'd just leave it. She walked off after the house tour, causing me to shrug and followed Kid into the main hall area.

"Hey Alexis!" everyone chorused, causing me to grin back at them all. The twins and I exchanged our usual hugs and Maka actually accepting my hug. Not that I'd tried to give her anyone. Soul grinned at me with his usual dorky grin, and Black*Star of course gave me a good hit on the back. Man that boy was strong.

"But, if you're here, then where's Mystica?" Soul questioned me, causing me to shrug. "She was here a minute ago and then she just walked off. She's been more moody that usual, she's probably just gone to have a sulk..." I said, realising what I said was kind of mean. "But it has been a while... Maybe I actually should check on her..."

Everyone nodded in agreement at me, Kid speaking up. "I'll come with you, of course this is my house so I don't want you getting lost." he laughed. Damn, he could already tell my lack of navigation skills. Agreeing with him, we finally set off on our way.

* * *

It was slightly awkward I had to admit for the first few minutes. Of course he'd try to make small talk every now and then but to be honest I was really quite awkward when it came to talking to just one person. "How do you even live in a house like this... If you could even call it a house?" I asked, curious to know his opinion. He thought about it for a moment. "Well, it's just a house. It's no different to any other person living in a house..."

I nodded at his reply. "Plus this house is perfectly symmetrical from top to bottom, I couldn't imagine living anywhere else!" Trust Kid to add on a comment about symmetry to his answer. He never failed to make me laugh. Letting out a slight giggle, my feet stopped when I heard a noise, causing me to jump next to Kid. "W.. Wha... What was that?" I stammered, not very good with sudden noises, especially in a hallway as dark as the one we were in.

"Urgh, it was probably Black*Star again..." He groaned, staring at me for a few seconds before I actually realized how close we were. I quickly side stepped away from him, slightly embarrassed by my phobia of loud noises. We continued down the hall way until we heard another noise, but this time it wasn't a bang. To be honest it was quite a pleasant sound.

"It sounds like..." I started, but I just couldn't pinpoint what it was. "Music." Kid finished off. Damn, how come he could get it straight off? I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about all of this.

I was ready to keep going until I heard the sound of footsteps approaching us. My heart started racing, causing me to stand a little closer to Kid once again. I remember my mind jumping straight to conclusions of dying, especially without my meister. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, opening them a few seconds later.

It was a boy.


End file.
